New Girl
by starrie01
Summary: There is a New Girl in Camp-Half Blood. Annabeth thinks Percy is cheating on her. But is she right or wrong? TWO NEW CHAPTERS ADDED
1. Meet Adrianna!

**First Fanfic! Yay!**

**Disclaimer= I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS.**

It was a warm July afternoon. Annabeth was walking around Camp-Half Blood, inspecting rooms. After all, it is her turn for Cabin Inspection. She knocked on the Poseidon's Cabins door and waited patiently. No sound came out.

"Percy? Are you in there?" Annabeth called.

Suddenly, a low voice came from the inside, "In a minute!"

Percy opened the door, "Hey,wise girl! Don't worry,I was just fixing some last-minute details." He said.

Annabeth raised her eyebrow. _Um, okay. Pretty weird since Percy isn't really the cleaning type._ she thought.

After a quick cabin inspection Annabeth said, "Okay, 3 out of 5"

"Come on! That's, like, the third week in a row that I got a 3!"Percy whined.

"Deal with it."

**QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNMQW ERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM**

At the Poseidon Table there was a girl talking to Percy. She had light brown curled hair, hazel eyes, and the tips of her hair were blonde. She was laughing and talking to Percy at the same time!

_ , she doesn't look like a Poseidon girl._ Annabeth thought.

Annabeth marched over to them and said, "Hi! Are you new?"

"Yeah! I'm Adrianna."She smiled at Annabeth

"Cool! Well, I'm Annabeth and what is your godly parent?" she said.

"Oh, Im not sure, I have not been claimed yet." Adrianna stated.

"Oh, well, that means you're _supposed _to be sitting at the Hermes Table, and well, this isn't the Hermes Table, so I think it would be better of you leave._ NOW!" _Annabeth said, pretty harshly.

"Oh sorry. I did'nt know! " Adrianna turned to Percy, "Bye Percy! Oh, and bye Annabeth!" Adrianna skipped off to the Hermes Table.

_Ugh._ Annabeth thought.

**Okay! The end of my first story! What do you think.**


	2. Someone Get's Claimed!

**Second Chapter. Over 70 views! INSANE!THANK YOU SO MUCH, IM HOPING SOME REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**DISCLAIMER=I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS**

**July 2**

Annabeth walked over to Percys door and walked right in.

"Dude! C'mon! You had to at least knock!" Percy whined.

"Whatever! I have to talk to you before campfire"

"Well, you better hurry up campfire starts in 5 minutes."Percy said.

" What were you and that Adrianna girl talking about?" Annabeth asked.

" Nothing! I was just explaining to her about camp, I mean, C'mon, she's a newbie."Percy reasoned.

" Yeah, but it seemed like she was flirting with you."Annabeth said

"No! Annabeth your the only girl I like! You're my girlfriend! I would never hurt you." Percy said.

Annabeth sighed. "Okay, let's go Seaweed Brain"

**qwertyuiopasdghjklzxcvbnmqwe rtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmm**

The Apollo Cabin was singing a bunch of songs when a greenish light appeared over Camp Half-Blood. Someone was claimed.

Everyone gasped as they looked over a certain girl's head. That girl was Adrianna.

"Hey, what's everyone looking at?" Adrianna looked around, a look of true confusion on her face.

An Athena Camper pointed above her head and Adrianna looked up.

"Woah!" She said.

_Oh great, know she's going to act all happy now just because she got claimed. _Annabeth thought. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Well, it looks like we have a new addition to the Demeter Cabin." Chiron said

The camp clapped

Suddenly, a bright white light appeared and a god came out! It was _!

**Vote on my profile on who do you want the god to be!**


	3. Uh Oh Drama Time!

**Chappie 3! Okay, I know have 3 followers and even 1 favorite author so far! Okay, I know my chapters are a little short but here is your extra specail CHAPTER.**

**DISCLAIMER=I DO NOT OWN PJO**

**July 3rd**

It was Athena!

"I am here to offer a quest"she said, suprisingly calm

Several campers raised there hands.

"I already know whom I am going to pick for this dangerous quest. Only the strongest and the smartest shall acompany my daughter, Adelina."

Another bright white light appeared and a young girl, about 18 or 19 or 3000, Judging by how old the gods are. She had gold, yes, _gold,_eyes and a gorgeous white gown.

"My books of knowledge are missing." Adelina said.

Of course, only the Athena campers were worried.

"I will pick PERCY JACKSON!" Athena said.

"ANNABETH CHASE!"

"LEO VALDEZ!"

"PIPER McLEAN!"

"AND, LASTLY ADRIANNA GARCIA!"

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_, Annabeth thought.

"Yay, were going to be on the same quest together!"Adrianna said Happily.

_Yay_

**WQERTYUIOIPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNMM NBVCXZLKJHGGFDSAAPOIUYTREWEQ Q**

After learning where to go, we all got on Festus.

"Woah! Is this a golden dragon?" Adrianna asked.

"Yeah." Leo said.

"No, it's a giant sea turtle. Of course its a dragon!" Annabeth replied.

Percy sent me look like, _What's wrong?_, but Annabeth ignored him.

**QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNMMN BVCXXZZLKJHGFDSAPOIUYTREWQ**

Soon, the young godlings stopped at a small island.

"Where are we?" Piper asked.

"I have no idea, pipes" Leo answered.

"Whatever, let's just rest on the sand."Piper said.

10 minutes later.

"Anyone thirsty?" Adrianna asked

"Why? Are you, _princess? _Too bad your royal servent is'nt here for him to _get you a drink._" Annabeth said.

Adrianna glared at her.

"No! I just saw some coconuts on that tree, and I was curious."

"Yeah, well, curiosity killed the cat"

"Well!" Adrianna said.

She got up and went under the palm tree. Using some cool vine powers, she was able to get 5 coconuts from 20 feet above her.

"Woah!" Leo exclaimed

Piper smiled and so did Adrianna.

_Whatever!_

"Yeah, that was really cool, Adrianna." Percy said

"Thanks"Adrianna said.

Annabeth marched over to Percy and wisphered, "Percy! I thought you were on my side!"

"Annabeth, what are you talking about!? I was just saying what she did was cool. And I thought you liked Adrianna. She's so sweet! Are you jealous of her?" Percy said.

"EWWWWWW! No! Why would I be jealous of her?!"

"Hmm, let me see, Your always so mean to her and whenever she even talks to me, you immediatly come up with some insane excuse to split us up!" Percy said.

"Hey do you guys want some coconut milk!?"Adrianna asked.

"Go AWAY! Adrianna, could you just take a hint and LEAVE US ALONE! We are trying to have a PRIVATE CONVERSATION!"Annabeth shouted!

"I'm sorry! I was just trying to be nice." Adrianna whimpered.

"Well, stop trying!" Annabeth said.

Adrianna ran away through the thick trees.

"Annabeth! What the heck!" Percy said.

"Yeah, that was really mean!" Piper said.

"Nice job being rude!"Leo said

"Are you guys seriously standing up for her! That girl is EVIL!" Annabeth said.

"Are you sure she's the evil one? Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately?"Piper spat.

They left Annabeth standing alone on the beach to find Arianna. Which made her wonder what she did was right or wrong.

_Well, I geuss I screwed that up._

**Extra-long chapter! OMG!Tell your friends about this story. And your friends friends. And thier friends! TELL EVERYONE! I will make another extra-long chapter for another review!**


	4. Oh My Goodness Part 1

**Okay! Thank the views keep coming! I did get a review, though. I apologize if you do not like it if Annabeth is a little mean but, Adrianna and Annabeth will be close friends later in the story.**

**DISCLAIMER=I DO NOT OWN PJO**

Adrianna POV

Sniff, Sniff

All I did was try to be nice and I get yelled at! I mean, C'mon! All I did was offer her some milk!

Oh, great. I don't even know where I am!

I put my hand on a tree and suddenly regained energy. I love being a Demeter kid!

I saw the sunlight from the beach gleaming. I thought about it. Do I go back? Well, I might as well apologize. I do have a teeny, tiny little crush on Percy, But I would never try to date him if he and Annabeth were still together.

I ran towards the beach and literally ran into Piper.

"Ouch! Oh hey, you ok Adri?"Piper said.

"Yeah, just going to apologize." Piper grabbed my arm.

"No! Annabeth needs to apologize, not you." Piper said.

"No, Im fine with it" I said.

I ran towards Annabeth who was sitting down, staring at the beautiful Ocean Waves.

"Hey" I said, sitting next to her.

Annabeth looked at me scornfully, "What do you want?"she said. I noticed her cheeks were cheer stained.

"I just wanted to apologize. I mean I was kind of hitting on Percy. I totally understand if you got jealous. I problably would have to." I admitted

Annabeth was shocked.

"W-Well, I guess I-I was kind of m-mean to you. Im sorry" she said.

"Well, stop crying. You have an awesome boyfriend." I said.

Suddenly a GIGANTIC sea monster appeared. On top of it was_

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT" Percy shouted

Who was that?(Adri doesnt know her)

**Stay tuned for Part Two.**


	5. Oh My Goodness Part 2

**Hey! Cliffie, I know, I know**

**Here is Part Two**

**DISCLAIMER=I DO NOT OWN PJO**

It was Calypso! **(A/N= Ha ha! You were not expecting that one were you!)**

"Who is that?" Leo, Piper, and I asked.

"That's Calypso." Percy said.

Calypso was wearing a _black_ dress and a crown made out of_ dead _flowers. Hers eyes were a stormy dark blue and she was wearing dark red lipstick.

"Remember me, Perseus? You broke my heart and now I will break you!" The evil serpent lunged at Percy but, being Percy he dodged that easily, with Riptide in his hand.

"Is that all you got?" Percy yelled.

"No! Who are those 3? More weak godlings coming to die! Ha ha!" Calypso apperently got some new powers because purple lightning just got shot down at Leo. He dodged that easily also.

Leo let out a big burst of fire from his hand and Calypso shot it back at him except a much larger portion. PPassed right above Leo's head and it lit the forest into a huge wildfire.

I felt a burning sensation in my head, my legs, EVERYWHERE! I fell to the sand.

"Adrianna!" Annabeth yelled.

"Oh, look at that, we have a poor little daughter of Demeter. Poor Thing." Calypso said. She laughed at all of them.

The burning sensation would just not stop.

I started to cry.

Calypso shota large wave of green magic towards me, then I blacked out.

**QWERTYUUIOPLKJHGFDSAZXCVBNMN BVVCXZLKJHGFDSAPOIUYTREWQ**

I woke up in the camp infirmary. I saw a girl with light brown hair standing over me. Katie Gardner, my half-sister.

"Hey! You have a concusion and you got sent back to camp while the others will continue the quest without you." she said

"Oh" I looked down at my lap, dissaponted. My first quest and I blew for being to weak.

"Though, there is a girl here, she says she knows you." Katie said.

A blonde girl with blue eyes came and said,

"HEY!"

"Oh my gosh! Joyce! You're a demigod!" I said.

"Yup!"

Joyce was my best friend at my old foster home before I got to Camp Half-Blood. We've been through thick and thin with each other.

"Daughter of Aphrodite, At your service!"

**Oh kay how was that.**


	6. Fight Time!

**Hey! I'm so sorry I have'nt updated in a while!**

**DISCLAIMER=I DO OWN PJO**

Adrianna POV

Grrr... I wish I were still on that ques t. I'm just to weak! Well at least Joyce is here.

"Joyce! So, how have the last few months been without me at the foster home?" I asked.

"BORING! I mean except Tulisa and David got together and..." We talked for a who le hour before Katie came and said,' So, you can go back to the cabin, but you c an't continue the quest."

"Okay." I said quietly.

Joyce and I walked to the Aphrodite Cabi n (Joyce's Cabin) and started to talk ag ain until...

"Hey! Newbie, why are'nt you cleaning my side of the cabin!" a voice said.

At first I thought she was talking to me but then I realized she was talking to Joyce.

"D-Drew! Um, your not cabin leader." Joy ce said

"Well, with Piper on that stupid quest, I'M the leader of the Aphrodite cabin no w! So, CLEAN UP!" Drew yelled.

"Hey! Don't talk to Joyce that way. At l east she has a heart unlike you!" I yell ed.

"Ugh! You little brat! How dare YOU say that to ME!"Drew yelled.

"At least I don't look like a clown" I s aid

"Um, have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately." Drew said.

"No I have'nt but that seems to be the o nly thing your good at." i said.

We continued bickering until Chiron came , and said, "Girls, what has happened."

"Joyce and Adrianna started yelling at m e and started cursing and being mean to me" Drew said and bursted into tears.

"Really? Drew, you have been getting int o _many _fights lately and that always seem to be your excuse" Chiron said.

"She's lying! She has been _mean to us _. We were just defending ourselves." Joy ce said.

"Is this true?" Chiron asked me.

"Yes. 100% true." I answered.

"Well, Drew we need to discuss your puni shment with Mr.D"

"UGH!"

**QWERTTUTUIMGIHBUBNCJDCYUGBYGREHYGBGHCYUH N**

A few days later Piper, Annabeth, Percy, and Leo returned to camp after returnin g what Athena's daughter wanted.

"Hey Adrianna! How has camp been lately? " Annabeth asked

" Well, I got in a fight with Drew, reun ited with my old best friend and got a c oncussion."

"WOW.

**So sorry, I did not updated in a while. This is harder then I thought.**

**PEACE AND CUPCAKES!**


	7. The Fireworks

**IM SO SO SORRY! I have not updated in more than three months! AHHHHH**

**Disclaimer=I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS**

Adrianna POV

The next morning people were rushing everywhere. There were signs everywhere. The signs said=

_Have a special someone?_

_Well, take them to the Fireworks._

_On July 4th their will be a firework show on the beach._

_Ask Chiron or Mr.D for more info_

July 4th? That's today! No wonder people are acting so crazy! I walking and then I bumped into Drew.

"Watch where you're going you little -" She was cut off by Chiron.

"Drew." Chiron said in a strict tone.

"Y-Yes" She said while giggling nervously.

Chiron just gave her a stern look and walked-excuse me- _galloped_ away.

Drew gave me a glare, "This is not over!"

After eating breakfast and going to archery class, I went to the beach for some free time. I saw Piper and Leo talking. She seemed pretty annoyed.

Then, Leo came and sat next to me.

"Hey,um, A-Adrianna."

"Hey Leo." I smiled at him. He appeared to be trembling.

"Will you go to, the, um, fireworks w-with m-me?" He said.

"Um, sure!" I said.

"I understand-wait, did you just say 'sure'!" He said.

"Yeah!"

"YES!" He yelled.

He ran away, kicking sand in my eye.

"Ow" I said.

**AWQSERDFTGYHUJIKOLPZXCVNNMQWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVB NM**

For, the fireworks I let my curly light-brown hair flow free. I put on a white tank top with hot pink stripes on, as well as cut-off jean shorts. I put on some light pink flip flops and then I left to the beach with my cabin.

"Hi Leo!" I said, very happily.

"Hey Adrianna." He said.

Then after 20 minutes of fireworks Mr.D and Chiron had an announcement.

"Half-Bloods, you will have 30 minutes to select a July 4th king and queen. Please write the person you are voting for name on the ballot and Mr.D and I will count the votes later." Chiron said.

I voted for Piper since she is so kind and pretty. Leo voted for Jason for king.

Then, half an hour later, Mr.D came up to the microphone and said, "So, young godlings, I have counted up the votes for the so called 'Fireworks King and Queen'. The Fireworks King is-"

"Jake Taylor!"

A cute boy with shaggy dark brown hair and stunning blue eyes came and accepted his crown. Drew put on some lip gloss and fluffed her hair. Jake was her boyfriend and she thinks she is going to be queen.

"The queen is-"

"Adrianna Garcia!"

I gasped. I ran up stage and I got my crown.

"Now the Fireworks king and queen must dance!" Drew was _fuming._I gulped.

"Hi. My name is Jake" Jake said.

"I'm Adrianna!"I said.

Then, Drew came and said,"Jake, we are over!" and walked away.

Then, Jake and I went to a bench.

"You know, you're really cool."

I giggled. "Hehe, Thanks."

Then, he leaned in and _kissed_ me! _**KISSED ME!**_

Someone cleared their throat. I looked up and it was Leo.

"Leo. I'm so sorry! But, we were'nt really going out. You just asked me to come with you to the fireworks! I think, that is not really dating,I guess!" I said.

"Adrianna, I-I guess you're right! I just never knew that you would kiss this idiot!" He said.

"Yo, I'm not an idiot!" Jake pushed him.

"NO FIGHTING!"

Leo punched him.

Ugh, this evening is not going as planned!

(On my profile vote who she should end up with, Jake or Leo!)

**There is your chapter. I WANT REVIEWS.**


	8. Fight on the Beach

**Here you go! Chapter 8! Theres gonna be 15 chappies. **

**SHOUT OUT!**

**PeriwinkleHeadz- LOL yesh I will use your OC. Maybe, next chapter?**

**Grod44- Yeah, chapter 8 was wierd. That is why I deleted it and made this one.**

**Dj daughter of Percabeth- You have been supporting my story for so long! Thanks!**

**Guest who commented on chap 6- AW. Thanks so much!**

**HERE WE GO, DISCLAIMER.**

**I DO NOT OWN PJO. NOTHING. NADA. ZILCH.**

No one POV

Leo and Jake got out of the infirmary. Adriana came up to Leo and said, "Can you come to the beach. It's important."

"Sure"

They walked to the beach and Adrianna said, "Leo, I don't like what you did yesterday."

"Why? I was just defending you!' He protested.

"I don't need to be protected! I can defend myself! Gosh!" she yelled.

"He is a jerk!"

"We were'nt dating! Why are you so mad? Your so unreasonable!"

"You like him. Why?" Lowering his voice.

"For goodness sakes it was a flippin' kiss. Were not getting married." Adrianna yelled.

"I don't care. Just tell me!" Leo said.

"No! It seems like you DO care. I don't need to explain anything to you!" She stormed off.

"UGH!" Leo ran to his cabin. Meanwhile Joyce saw everything.

At the Demeter cabin Adrianna was planting roses.

"Hey.." Joyce says, quietly.

"What!" She snaps.

" Iwas just gonna ask if you were ok! Gosh, Adri!" Joyce said.

Adri softened. "Sorry, J. I'm just...really annoyed."

"I know...anyway! Did you hear that Miranda is going out with Connor Stoll!" she said, happily.

"Hooray for them." Adri said, meanlike.

"C'mon, Didi" Calling her old nickanme.

"Wow, Didi. That's nice, _Joycie._"

Joyce laughed. "Hey lets give you a..."

"A..."

"_MAKEOVER!"_


End file.
